guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smurf
I thought Smurfing was creating a small guild to beat up on it to go up in the ladder. --Karlos 14:10, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :I've never heard anyone use it for that. In other games, it's used (or, I've used and have seen other people use it) for making new characters/guilds mainly so that you're not using a well-known name; but with the side-effect of also ending up being low ranked or unranked, if applicable. --Fyren 14:30, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The generic definition of smurfing is an experienced person starting a new character (or guild) in order to masquerade as a newbie. Sometimes this is done to escape the fame or notoriety of the original character; other times to try out strange concepts or builds without affecting the "main" character; usually, however, it is done to garner many easy wins as a player or guild works its way up a tournament ladder. 203.220.36.62 15:08, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Given that most of my experience in PvP is read, not actually "experienced," I'll defer to the wisdom of those wiser than myself. :) --Karlos 16:06, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::: Smurfing in GW in used by "famous" guilds trying out new, unproved concepts with a new guilds set up for that purpose. However, the more common (and much more annoying and loathed) smurfing is a top guild playing under a new with a perfectly working build for the simple reason that they have to wait to long to find opponents in their skill range. They thus play guilds well below their skill (but maybe above their rank for the new guild, thus thrashing their opponents rating). Furthermore they block the top 10 (there have been times when one guild was on 3 spots in the top 10 with their main and 2 smurf guilds). --Xeeron 19:55, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::This is done by owning several unlinked accounts, I take it? --130.58 13:17, 18 March 2006 (CST) Small blue things That's what I think about when I hear the word "Smurf". Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) WoW What does smurfing in WoW have to do with smurfing in Guild Wars? Are their pvp modes even remotely similar? --Macros 20:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah kind of weird putting it on an Guild Wars Wiki -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 20:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::G no vowel or h fool. Lord of all tyria 20:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe the point is to illustrate what the term means in a broader sense, to give a "dictionary definition" so to speak. However since GuildWiki is specifically about Guild Wars, I think it is reasonable that we only should be explaining the term in a Guild Wars context. (T/ ) 01:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::I understand why it was put there in the first place, but since WoW is such a different game, I don't think it's really relevant to Guild Wars. --Macros 12:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC)